


Softly

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: He never imagined he'd meet someone like her and he won't forget her anytime soon.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Softly

Bucky's heart slammed against his chest, every intake of breath harder than the last. He held out his hand, "c'mon doll ya don't wanna do that." He eyed the ledge behind her, the way the rocks scattered and slipped, she smiled at him. Even with the mask that covered the bottom half of her face, he could tell she was smiling at him and her eyes. 

He would never forget the color of her eyes.

"You don't know the things I am capable of doing."

"I know you just ripped through a SHIELD safehouse, know you hacked into the mainframe there and I know ya got a memory card with god only knows what information on it, I know ya got nowhere else to go. So," he licked his lips, holstered his glock and reached out towards her, stepping forwards deliberately. "Let's get you down from there."

Her chest rose and fell quickly, he had been fast, God she couldn't remember the last time someone had kept up with her. A redhead back years ago, but no one since then. This one? This one was handsome but not too imaginative, she tilted her head to the side, eyeing his hand and stepped back off the ledge.

Bucky gave a shout, ran forwards and felt the fabric of her kevlar brush against his fingertips. God he hated heights, he stumbled to a stop, the drop was too far, more than anyone could survive. "She went over," he reported pressing his forefinger to the comm and growling as he jerked away from the edge. 

"Recovery team is on its way."

Bucky listened as more voices answered, he didn't care. Later he would find out there had been nothing to recover. No body. No weapons. Nothing. 

But her eyes, he would remember her eyes.


End file.
